


Twenty-Seven Boxes

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual proposal, klance are so stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: It's been two years since their first Christmas together, and Lance wants to spend their third Christmas together with a fiancé instead of a boyfriend. So he has a wonderful, awful idea of how to present him with the ring...Little does he know, though, is that he and his boyfriend are more similar than he thinks...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Twenty-Seven Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Christmas of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779607) by [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes). 



> Hello my loves! Long time no see!
> 
> This was a fic I was supposed to have done for Christmas 2019, but lo and behold, here it is now! I didn't have the motivation to work on it last Christmas, but I did post it to my Instagram in time for this Christmas! I wanted to share it here as well because the fic that comes before it, **_[A Christmas of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779607)_** , which I wrote for my dear Susan was here.
> 
> All said and done though, I am glad that I wrote it for Christmas 2020. Because after the year we've had?? Pfft, something fluffy was just what the doctor ordered.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this lovely little Christmas proposal fic! <3

# Twenty-Seven Boxes

Lance loved _everything_ about Christmas. He loved giving and receiving presents _(what kind of monster didn't?),_ he loved baking Christmas cookies _(especially gingerbread),_ wrapping presents, decorating the Christmas tree, along with the rest of the house…

But his favourite part of it all?

Was doing it with his best friend, his lover, his partner in crime, _his_ Keith.

His _(_ _hopefully)_ soon-to-be fiancé.

He finally bought the ring yesterday, after _weeks_ of debating if he should really do this, with the hopes to propose Christmas morning before they went to Lance’s parents’ place for the rest of the Christmas day celebrations.

The only sticky part was… He wasn’t sure _how_ to propose.

Did he put the ring in the mistletoe they always hung in the kitchen door?

...No, he had a feeling Keith would be too busy beneath the plant to see the gold ring tied in its leaves. He _did_ have a habit of pinning Lance to the doorframe.

Should he put it in hot chocolate? Keith had even more of a sweet tooth than he did, and demanded nothing short of a mountain of whipped cream on top of every cup of warm chocolatey goodness.

...That wasn’t a good idea either, Lance was nearly positive his dear boyfriend would accidentally swallow the ring.

What about on the Christmas tree? Up on top of their red star, or even tied around one of the pretty twinkling lights… 

...Bad idea, Lance wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep track of it in the absolutely beautiful hurricane that their tree was. And he wasn’t positive that their new kitten wouldn’t further demolish the tree.

He’d even pondered putting it on a gingerbread man. But Keith rarely stopped to look at the artistry Lance put into decorating their cookies _(_ _an insult, really)_ let alone to see a ring on its arm.

Looked like he was gonna have to go old school. Wrap the ring box up in wrapping paper.

...Though there was no limit to _how_ many boxes the ring was in. And that gave Lance a _wonderful, awful idea._

* * *

After wrapping the red ring box in his favourite blue wrapping paper with polar bears, he proceeded to put it into progressively bigger boxes and wrapped each of those as well.

It took an entire day of wrapping, but by the time Keith came home from work, Lance had wrapped Keith’s engagement ring in twenty-seven separate boxes before his boyfriend could unwrap the real prize.

If Keith made it through that whole ordeal without killing him, Lance would spend their third Christmas together with a fiancé instead of a boyfriend.

* * *

The days ticked down until it was _finally_ Christmas Eve. Lance spent the entire day practically vibrating, but not for the reason Keith likely expected. Hidden poorly behind their Christmas tree was the massive box(es) Lance spent an entire day wrapping, waiting to be opened tomorrow morning.

Lance couldn’t _wait_ to get down on one knee.

They spent the entire morning fulfilling one of their favourite Christmas traditions; baking gingerbread. Lance had made the dough the night before so it could chill in the fridge overnight. Ever since their first Christmas together, they got even better at working as a team to roll, cut and bake the dough, working seamlessly in the kitchen. They did lose less flour as a casualty, but a little flick here and there still happened. They _were_ still Lance and Keith, after all.

Once the final tray was in the oven, Lance breathed out a sigh of relief and sought the warmth of his boyfriend. “C’mere you,” he mumbled, hands sneaking greedily under his shirt to latch onto the warmth of his chest.

Keith sighed but let it happen. He was guilty for being the instigator of this between them after all. “How the hell are your hands cold after rolling out dough?”

“We had it in the fridge, remember?” Lance mumbled, nose finding the crook of Keith’s neck and making his home there. “The fridge is cold, so the dough was cold, and now my hands are cold.”

“A snowball effect, really,” Keith leaned his head against Lance’s, and covered Lance’s hands with his own on the outside of his shirt. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Perfect sense.”

“So, are we going to stand here all day? Or would you rather I warm you up some other way?”

Lance hummed consideringly. Despite the warmth of his boyfriend’s body, he could admit he was curious about Keith’s other method to warm his hands up. “What did you have in mind?”

With a smirk that was dangerous to Lance’s heart, Keith pulled away enough that Lance’s hands slipped out from under his shirt. He was quick to grab them and use them to drag his boyfriend over to the entryway of their kitchen, beneath the little sprig of mistletoe Hunk bought for them their first Christmas together.

“ _Oh,_ I see how it is,” Lance said slyly, eyeing the fake green plant above them, “you just want to make out with me under the mistletoe in the spirit of Christmas, right?”

“ _Or,_ I just wanted to make out with my really hot boyfriend and this is a very good excuse,” Keith said cheekily, adjusting Lance’s hands until they were cupping his butt.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh, both at Keith’s choice of words and where his hands were being placed. “Well, this is familiar.”

“What, where your hands are, the setting, or what I just said?”

“All of the above.” Lance squeezed his hands a little, making Keith squeak. “But I think I like where my hands are the most.”

Keith rolled his eyes and pushed Lance against the doorframe, pinning him there with his body before leaning up on his toes to capture Lance’s lips.

Despite how many times they’d kissed over the years, every kiss was just as wonderful as their very first. No matter if it was a kiss of comfort, passion or even just because, it still made Lance’s body tingle pleasantly and his heart beat faster. He had a feeling that Keith would have this effect on him for the rest of their days. And he’d never tire of it, not in a hundred years. He just hoped Keith would continue putting up with him for the rest of their lives.

One hand slowly travelled up the length of Keith’s back, settling at the base of his neck. His fingers tangled casually in the soft hair there, like he’d done a thousand times, and would hopefully do a million more. Keith hummed pleasantly into the kiss, and Lance couldn't help but smile at that. God, this boy made him _so_ happy.

“What're you smilin’ about?” Keith pulled back just enough to ask the question. They were still close enough that their lips brushed as he talked. “Does my hair feel funny or somethin’?”

“No,” Lance assured, “I was just thinking about how happy you make me. I love you.”

“Oh honey, I love you too.” Keith said, his smile growing.

“Now _there’s_ the smile that puts the sun to shame.”

Keith groaned, and dropped his head forwards until his forehead met Lance’s shoulder. “Lance,” he groaned.

“It's true!”

“I doubt that.”

“Hey now, would I lie to you?”

“Yes,” was Keith’s immediate, deadpan answer.

Lance gasped, spluttering at his boyfriend’s blunt, very _incorrect_ answer. “Uh, excuse me, but I would _never_ \--”

“You lied right to my face just last week when I asked if you’d eaten the rest of the ice cream.”

Lance couldn’t think of a smart enough answer to that. “W-Well now, you see, there -- there’s a good explanation for that--!”

“Or a few weeks ago, when I asked if you’d pulled the lasagna out of the freezer before leaving for work.”

“See, I could have sworn I did--”

“Or this morning, when I--”  
  


“Shh,” Lance put his finger to Keith’s lips before he could spill any more incriminating evidence. “Okay, there might be a smidgeon of truth to what you are saying. So in this case, I will edit my previous statement; would I lie to you about something concerning your drop-dead sexy good looks?”

Keith huffed, sounding begrudgingly amused. “No.”

“Then trust me when I say that your smile makes the sun envious.”

Keith rolled his eyes but stayed quiet and let Lance have it.

“Good,” Lance said triumphantly, leaning forward to seal the statement with a kiss.

But it didn’t last long; not even two kisses in, the timer on the oven went off, signalling that the gingerbread cookies were done.

“Finally,” Lance groaned, and detangled himself from Keith to go pull the cookies out of the oven. “They’re all I can smell, and they smell _sooo_ good.”

“You already ate three,” Keith chided. “You shouldn’t eat any more.”

“I _shouldn’t,_ perhaps, no,” Lance agreed, grabbing an oven mitt to pull the final tray out of the oven. He shut the temperature off before turning to his boyfriend with a mischievous smile. “But I have to get a sample from each tray.”

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but nod. “That’s some solid logic.”  
  


“Exactly!”

Once all the cookies were dealt with and safely packaged away from curious little kitty paws, Lance turned towards Keith and asked, “What do you want to do now?”

Keith hummed, considering their options. “Well, we could watch a movie before we make dinner, and then maybe… Open stockings?”

Lance was surprised to hear his boyfriend sound hesitant about opening stockings. Ever since their first Christmas together, that was always Keith’s favourite part, opening stockings on Christmas Eve. _Suspicious._ “Yeah, sure. What movie?”

Keith didn’t even look ashamed when he blurted out, “The Holiday?”

And Lance couldn’t fault him for it. That was one hell of an awesome Christmas movie. “Of course babe.”

* * *

That night, after they donned their matching ugly Christmas sweaters, made a nice Christmas Fettuccini and enjoyed it in front of their tv displaying the fireplace channel, Lance stood and went over to the Christmas tree where their stockings were laid with care beside the tree skirt. “You ready?” He asked.

Keith stiffened in his seat, only noticeable to Lance because he knew his boyfriend so well, but he was quick to release the tension and nod his head. “Definitely.”

“You good?” Lance asked, because he cared. “We don’t have to open these right now if there’s something else you wanna do?”

“No no,” Keith assured with a smile. “There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

“Okay,” Lance said suspiciously, bringing the stockings with him back over to his seat on the couch. “You know you don’t have to be worried about any of the things you got me. I know I’ll love everything, because you took the time to get them with me in mind.”

“You’re right,” Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek once he sat down. “Sorry. I’m being silly.”

“You never have to apologize for that, love,” Lance assured, putting Keith’s stocking carefully on his lap so it wouldn’t slip off.

Lance watched fondly as his boyfriend pulled his legs up onto the couch, adjusting to sit cross-legged in his seat, practically vibrating with child-like excitement at opening some presents. This was one of the things Lance loved most about Christmas; not what he received, not the baked goods they made and got to eat, but seeing the wonder and excitement on his boyfriend’s face when he opened presents. That made the nursed paper cuts and hours spent waiting in lines all worthwhile.

“You go first,” Lance offered, gesturing to Keith’s stocking.

“Do we wanna alternate gifts?”

“No no, you open yours first. I’m a big boy, I can wait my turn.”

“Okay,” Keith said excitedly and grabbed the first present on top. It was a small bundle, soft, wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper. He carefully pulled back the paper to reveal a red and black tartan scarf, something classic that would match any fall or winter wear.

“Oh, this is so cool!” Keith gushed, immediately wrapping it around his neck. “The colours are awesome! And it’s so soft!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance said, using the ends of the scarf to pull Keith in for a kiss. “It’ll help keep you warm if you insist on riding your motorcycle in sub-zero temperatures.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you insist, I’ll wear it.”

“Perfect.”

The next item in his stocking was also wrapped in the same shiny red wrapping paper, and the present wrapped inside was still malleable, but not as much as the scarf was. When he opened it, he found a pair of gloves that matched the scarf.

“For when you wear that scarf around town,” Lance explained. “You can match!”

“Cool, thanks,” Keith said sincerely. He took a moment to slip one of the gloves onto his hand, making sure they fit, but fortunately, Lance already knew they would. He was intimately familiar with the size of his partner’s hands. “They’re perfect.” Keith gushed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance gestured down to the rest of the presents waiting to be opened. “Keep going!”

The rest of the stocking contained a bag of Keith’s favourite mints, a new bottle of his cologne, a handmade card to add to their fridge _(a Christmas tradition),_ and a picture frame containing a photo they took together at the beach the last time they were there, smiling and covered in sand. Keith hadn’t exactly made a point of saying he’d liked it, but when he made it the background on his laptop, Lance knew he should get it printed to commemorate a favourite memory.

“Baby,” Keith whined, leaning heavily into Lance’s space. “These are all perfect, oh my god, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lance pressed a kiss into Keith’s hair. “I’m glad you like everything.”

“Now it’s your turn,” Keith said, turning to face his boyfriend head on. “I’m so excited for you to open yours.”

“Okay okay,” Lance relented, letting the excitement finally wash over him. He was still a kid at heart, sue him! He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was excited to see what his boyfriend bought him for Christmas.

First, awkwardly wrapped in wrapping paper then tissue paper were a set of fun socks, one of which was a pair of socks with dachshund dressed up in a mustard and a ketchup bottle. “Oh my god these are _epic,_ ” Lance gushed, looking through each set of socks. “There’s one that says ‘I’m a delicate fucking flower’, oh my god! Baby!! I love these!”

“I’m glad,” Keith smiled. “I know how much you love fun socks.”

“Everyone does, babe, everyone who’s not a heathen.”

“Okay okay,” Keith said dismissively, “open your next one.”

The next present was a simple little box, held closed with a thin gold ribbon. Upon opening it, Lance discovered a cute little charm bracelet with a little dolphin charm on it. It was surprisingly detailed, considering its small size, complete with a little dolphin smile. “Keeeeeeeeith!” Lance squealed. “It’s so cute, look at it!!”

“I knew you’d want it,” Keith said proudly. He gently took it from the box and helped him put it on his wrist so they could properly admire it on Lance’s skin. The gold on it made it shine, and the dolphin really _was_ pretty damn cute. “It’s something we can keep adding to as time goes on, as we share more memories together.”

Lance pulled Keith in for a firm kiss before peppering a bunch of lighter kisses all over his face. “I love it! I love you! I love Christmas!”

Keith laughed knowingly, letting the assault happen for a moment longer before extracting himself from his boyfriend’s distracting lips. “Keep going Lance! There’s more to open.”

With an excited wiggle, Lance dove into the remainder of his stocking, discovering a new galaxy-themed fidget cube, a minty-smelling bar of soap shaped like a mermaid, a bottle of his favourite body wash and a gift card to Lush to get some refills of his skin routine.

Keith flushed a little when Lance opened that one. “I couldn’t remember what cleanser you used… Or the moisturizer. Or the--”

“It’s okay,” Lance laughed, grabbing Keith’s hand reassuringly. “I’d rather you do this than buy me the wrong stuff.”

The relief was palpable on Keith’s face when Lance said that.

“Well, looks like there’s only one left,” Lance observed, reaching into the very bottom of his stocking for a present wrapped in tissue paper and intricately tied with ribbon. There seemed to be some intricate knot he had to untie before he could get to the present inside. “Keith, babe, what the fuck--?”

“Try to get it open,” Keith teased. “You always give me shit about how much tape I use, so there’s no tape here.”

“Yeah, no I can see that,” Lance grouched, pulling futilely at the ends of the ribbon, “there’s just a fucking rubik cube of knots I have to get through…”

“Rubik cube of--? That doesn’t even make sense!” Keith laughed. “I promise it’s not difficult to untie once you figure it out. You just have to figure it out first.”

Lance couldn’t help but think that Keith was being super impractical about this. “If it’s so easy, then why don’t you just--?!”

“Okay, fine,” Keith chuckled, removing the present from Lance’s hands, “I will.”

For some reason, he stood up from the couch and knelt down on the floor in front of him, making a bit of a show of casually unlooping the ends of the string from the last loop and pulling them through. Lance watched in awe and frustration as the series of knots -- loops -- _did_ in fact come apart very easily with a simple pull.

“Well, _that_ was easy,” Lance muttered bitterly, shoving the tissue paper out of the way once the ribbon was removed, “why didn’t you just use…” He stalled when he looked, saw, and _realized_ what was nestled inside the annoyingly wrapped tissue paper.

A blue satin box, almost identical to the one he wrapped inside twenty-seven boxes beneath the Christmas tree.

All of the air in Lance’s lungs rushed out at the sight of the little blue box, sitting innocently inside the sparkly tissue paper. Somehow, his first thought was that they’d have to remember to hide this tissue away from their new kitten, who was a little too fond of the stuff. “K-Keith, what--?”

“Leandro Alejandro McClain, I’ve loved you for the last two Christmases,” Keith began, voice already starting to waver, but he held fast, determined to finish his likely well-rehearsed speech, “last two Thanksgivings, our birthdays, vacations, _staycations…_ Every day we spend together is better than our last, and I want to spend the rest of our lives loving you until there is no breath in my lungs, the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, and every star in our universe dies.

“Because even then, I won’t stop loving you,” Keith swore, eyes looking unwaveringly into Lance’s. He looked _perfect,_ down on one knee, haloed from the light of the Christmas tree and still wearing his new scarf. And he was asking to be _his,_ for the rest of their time. “I will never stop loving you, because I don’t know who I’d be if I did. So in light of that, I bought you this ring as both a question and a promise; will you marry me so I can spend the rest of my life loving you?”

“Yes, Keith,” Lance choked out, leaning forward to drag him into a fierce kiss. “A thousand times, yes, I will happily marry you. God, I love you so much.”

It was hard to kiss Keith when their mouths too busy grinning, but damn did Lance try. He wanted to feel his fiancé’s lips against his during their first moments as _fiancé’s._

As Keith slipped the ring on his finger, he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad that Keith asked first. He’d ask tomorrow, if he wasn’t smothered for wrapping a ring in twenty-seven boxes.

After all, it was looking pretty good that Keith would say _yes._

* * *

The next morning, they made their way into the living room hand in hand with Bailey’s and coffee in each of their mugs, intent on opening their presents. Their kitten had apparently stolen some of the bows during the night _(evident by the stash of them in her corner of the kitchen),_ but they couldn’t be mad at her. They _were_ pretty shiny.

“You should open one first,” Lance offered, getting settled on the couch. “You gave me a pretty big surprise yesterday.”

Keith smiled over his shoulder at his fiancé. “That’s true enough,” he relented easily. “Do you have a specific present you want me to open first?”

Lance hummed consideringly, taking mental stock of the things he got him. Obviously there was the ring, but he also bought his boyfriend a 3D pen and some ink refills, the complete box set of Letterkenny, as well as a cute little recipe book where he could handwrite his own recipes… But all said and done, he wasn’t sure if he should tell Keith to open the big one first, or open all the smaller ones first.

So he let his boyfriend pick: “Nope, nothing specific. You’re welcome to open any one you want to.”

Keith immediately made a beeline for the back of the tree, where the ring sat innocently in twenty-seven boxes. “I’ve been _dying_ to know what this is,” he said seriously, giving the box a gentle shake when it was secure in his hands. Shaking it didn’t seem to give him any answers, judging by the pout that pinched his face. “What is this?”

“You’ll just have to open it and find out,” Lance snickered.

Plopping himself on the ground, he started doing just that. He ripped the paper off the first box without care, seeming confused about the box’s picture and description. “Isn’t this the printer we got last month?”

“Yes, I just needed the box,” Lance explained. “I promise it’s not another printer.”

“Okay,” Keith said skeptically, grabbing the jack knife off of the table to cut into the tape, only to discover another wrapped present inside. He leveled his fiancé with a look that screamed ‘Really?’

Lance couldn’t help but snicker at his partner’s reaction. That was exactly what he was hoping for. “Go on!”

The next box was opened a little quicker, eager to see the contents inside. But again, he discovered that inside laid another wrapped box. “Lance,” he growled, “how many empty boxes did you wrap?”

“None!” Lance said innocently. “All of the boxes have something inside them!”

Keith groaned long and loud, already exasperated with his fiancé’s antics. “What the hell, why did I ask you to marry me?”

“Because you love me?”

“I’m not so sure right now,” he muttered, but dove into the next box, hoping and praying that this was the last one.

Only to be disappointed.

One after another, Keith kept ripping wrapping paper and tape open, hoping to find whatever gift laid inside, but he kept finding boxes. One by one, he kept finding and unwrapping boxes until he came to the twenty-seventh box, the smallest of them all. Lance knew it was the final one not because of Keith’s constant verbal count, but because he wrapped _this_ one in his favourite polar bear wrapping paper.

_This was it._

He stood and made his way over to Keith as he ripped the paper off, and watched as he triumphantly lifted the lid off of the box, only to pause when he saw the red satin box. Keith slowly turned and watched Lance get down on one knee in shocked confusion.

“You…? But--” he gestured to the ring already on Lance’s finger-- “we’re already fiancé’s?”

“That is true,” Lance relented, glancing down to the ring in question. “But I was planning to ask you today. So if you’ll have me, I’d like to ask you to marry me.”

“I mean -- You already said yes. _We’re getting married._ ”

“I’m marrying _you._ But are you marrying _me?_ ”

“I mean, I-I hope so…? You already said yes?”

“‘Hope so’? Is that the best you’ve got for me, Kogane?”

“You already said yes!”

“Then it’s my turn to ask,” Lance said seriously, gently taking the jewelry box from his fiancé’s slack hand. As he popped it open, Keith gasped upon sight of the simple gold band contained within, identical to the one on his partner’s hand. “I let you propose yesterday, so now it’s my turn.”

“Oh, this is a ‘taking turns’ situation, huh? What are we, five?”

“Shut up and let me do this!”

“Okay,” Keith laughed.

Once he breathed in a deep, calming breath, he smiled at his fiancé and began his speech: “If you had asked me two years ago if I knew you were the person I wanted to spend my life with, I would have said yes, because seeing you wearing my ugly Christmas sweater was _it_ for me.” He smiled when Keith laughed. “I knew when we were rolling out gingerbread dough, when we had that horrendous flour fight--”

“That Hunk _never_ let us live down,” Keith interrupted.

“--or when we put that polaroid in our first couple’s Christmas ornament.” Lance continued, smiling at Keith’s interjection, knowing it was true. “And I especially knew when we shared our first kiss on our couch when you gave me that framed picture of our first date. I knew that you were _the_ one for me, whose sense of humour is just as bad as mine, who likes his coffee the same way, and who encourages me to be the best version of myself. I can’t imagine my life without you because you make me want to be the best person possible for us. You have quite the hold on me, Keith Yorak Kogane. Will you--”

“You _know_ that’s not my middle name.”

“I will never let it die,” Lance swore.

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. “ _Why_ did my mother think it was a good idea to tell you what she wanted to name me?”

“It was and is the best thing she ever did other than having you, and I will thank her every day for filling me in with this gorgeous blackmail knowledge--”

“ _Rude--_ ”

“--for the rest of my life. Now,” Lance said more seriously, and proffered the ring up to his fiancé. “Will you let me love you for the rest of our days? Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,” Keith choked out, voice full with emotion. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lance swore, carefully removing the ring from its satin perch to slide it home on Keith’s finger.

Keith watched him do it, tears finally starting to silently slip from his eyes. He made no motion to wipe them away, but had the gall to say “You had to have known I would say yes. We’re _literally_ already fiancé’s.”

In response, Lance tackled him to the ground, a bed of wrapping paper surrounding them, to kiss every stupid complaint right off of Keith’s lips.

It was his duty, after all, as his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come scream at me about this fic, or anything tbh, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
